starwarsanimatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka TanoAshoka was a Jedi padawan who was assigned to Anakin Skywalker. After being framed by her friend Barris Offee she left the order. She later returned as a leader in the Rebellion, under the codename, Fulcrum. Recruitment To The Order At a young age Ahsoka was discovered to be force sensitive, her parents contacted the Jedi Order immediately the Jedi sent master Plo Koon to bring her back to the temple. At the temple she quickly became a great youngling and was ready to be given a master in just a few years. Around this time Obi-Wan and Yoda felt it was time Anakin Skywalker got an apprentice so they assigned Ahsoka without his knowledge Battle Of Christophsis Soon after when Obi-Wan and Anakin became stuck on Christophsis, Ahsoka was sent to tell them about Jabba's son's kidnapping. Mutch to Anakin's shock Ahsoka revealed that she was now his padawan. But before anything else could be discussed they had to finish the Battle so that they could go rescue Jabba's son. After a quick skirmish the separatists were starting to fall back when they powered up their shield generator causing them to gain ground and make the republic forces retreat. Ahsoka and Anakin were sent to disable to generator before all of they clones were destroyed. After battling battle droids and many sentries Ahsoka and her new master made it to the generator and managed to turn it off just as the Republic was about to surrender. This caused the Republic to quickly overpower the remaining separatist forces and win the Battle. Soon after master Yoda arrived and destroyed the Blockade around the planet he sent a gunship down the get Anakin and Ahsoka to take them to their ship so they could find Jabba's Son and Anakin decided to keep Ahsoka. Battle Of Teth The Jedi managed to track Jabba's son to the planet of Teth where Asajj Ventress and separatist forces had taken him. The separatist base was quickly located in a monastery on top of a mountain and a task force was sent to find the young Huttlet. Battling their was up the mountain and towards the monastery Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka raced each other to the top. Once at the top the two Jedi with the help of their clones destroyed the enemy forces and moved into the monastery. Reuniting The Hutts Searching For master Plo Hunting The Malevolence Finding R2 Escorting Nute Gunray Capturing Dooku Battle Of Quell Battle Of Mardurin Return Of The Blue Shadow Virus War On Ryloth First Battle Of Felucia Cade Banes Jedi Temple Attack Rescuing Bolla Ropal Rescuing The Younglings 2nd Battle Of Geonosis Finding Her Lightsaber Pirates On Felucia Rescuing Anakin and Master Windu Hunting Aurora Sing Blockade On Pandora Teaching Mandalorians Saving Padame Mission To Raxus Mortis Rescuing Even Piell Capture Battle Of Mon Cala Battle Of Umbara Battle Of Kiros Mission To Zygeria Battle On Kavado Helping Lux Avenging Obi-Wan The Festival Of Lights Hunting Savage Oprres Battle Of Onderan Promotion Framed Leaving The Order Order 66 Starting The Rebellion Helping The Ghost Crew Recruiting Rex Fighting The Inquisitors Mission To The Lothal Jedi Temple Mission To Malachor Trivia * Ahsoka was originally supposed to rejoin the Jedi Order at the end of The Wrong Jedi. Appearances *Star Wars:The Clone Wars **Movie **Season 1 **Season 2 **Season 3 **Season 4 **Season 5 **Season 6 **Ahsoka *Star Wars:Rebels **Season 1 **Season 2 Category:Jedi Category:Star Wars:The Clone Wars Characters Category:Star Wars:Rebels Characters Category:Rebels Category:Order 66 Survivors Category:Republic Category:Fulcrums Category:Force Sensitives Category:Rebellion High Command Category:Star Wars:Forces Of Destiny Characters Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Order Category:Togruta Category:Jedi in Hiding Category:Deceased Characters Category:Galactic Republic Category:Jedi Commanders